Byoze
by Extreme Groping
Summary: Based in a Final Fantasy universe of my own making. Dimensional gateways and super-power- enhancing bodily parasites abound in this fic. The parasite thing is kind of gross, I'll admit... but what about Vampire Hunter D? You all loved him, right?


This is a story of my own creation. It has been influenced by the Final Fantasy series. I started playing the series when FFVII was released, and I have played FFVIII, FFIX, FFX, and FFX-2. One day I decided that I wanted to write my own FF storyline, so here it is. But this is going to be a little more Adult in its content. My fiance is a Yaoi Fanatic, and has forced me to read it at gunpoint. I am going to make some yaoi appear in this story, but I just don't know when. Let me know what you think, and I will continue as quickly as possible.

The Faux-Pas

Kazu yawns and rubs his face on his shoulders. It was hot in his one-bedroom apartment.He was sweating and his arms were sore from being handcuffed over his head all night. The room was cast in a dim red hue due to the heavy scarlet curtains that covered the large window which occupied most of the wall.

The pile of blankets on the bed stirred beside the dark haired man, and a woman's voice broke the silence, "Damn its hot."

Kazu turned to the pile as the blanket was thrown off the woman underneath. Kazu looked at his naked wife and smiled "Mitsuki, you're awake."

"Good morning, honey" said Mitsuki. "Are you surprised to see me up this early?"

"A little," replied Kazu. "After all, we had some wild sex last night; I was expecting you to be out for a while longer. But I'm more happy than surprised... Can you unlock me now; I really have to pee."

"I left you locked up all night?" Mitsuki giggled. "I am so sorry. I'll try to find the key."

Kazu knew she didn't mean to leave him like this, and he couldn't help but laugh with her. He was so happy with his new bride that he couldn't help but let her continue to sleep after she passed out. She just looked so cute. Kazu kept smiling as he watched her pace around the room, enchanted by the way that her cat-like grace carried her around the room. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, and her generous curves were poetry to him The smile was starting to disappear from his face. "Mitsuki, where did you put the key?"

"I dunno. I think I lost it."

"Get in my pants and get the leather pouch. I can get out with my tools."

Mitsuki frowned. "I thought you were getting rid of these. You've got a new job now. You don't need to be a thief anymore."

"I know, and I appreciate what your father did in giving me a job, but its just reflex for me to carry them. I guess you could say they're my safety blanket. I feel naked without them." Kazu explained. "Now, please let me have them I really have to go, or I'll do something I haven't done since I was four years old; and you'll need to clean up a mess."

Mitsuki giggled and then opened up the well-worn set of lock-picks and handed him what he asked for. She was quite amazed at how well he could handle them; picking the lock in just a few seconds while he continued to talk to her. Once he had extricated himself from the manacles, he quickly headed to the restroom. Mitsuki picked up the lock-picks and packed them back into their appropriate slots. Reviewing in her mind how expertly he had used those tools. She was more able to understand how Kazu could afford such a nice apartment and furnishings while working very little in a legitimate job.

Kazu exited the restroom and asked Mitsuki, "What time is it?"

"About 11:45; Why?" replies Mitsuki.

"Good, I have plenty of time before I have to leave for work. I guess I'll take a shower," stated Kazu plainly.

Mitsuki gave Kazu her cutest cattiest grin and said, "That's fine; but you're taking that shower with me."

Kazu grinned response was simply, "I wouldn't have it any way."

Then Mitsuki flashed a mischievous smile to Kazu and purred, "But, before we get clean, we should earn that shower by getting sweaty again."

"That,"Kazu replied as he glided to her giving her a kiss, "is an excellent idea."

Kazu and his new bride then proceeded to consummate their marriage—again. Due to their activities the previous night, Kazu was able to extend the normal length of these activities by a considerable amount. That suited Mitsuki just fine; she was quite content to receive him for any length of time. Unfortunately for Kazu, this extended foray into the world of fleshly pleasures cut into his time considerably. By the time they were finished with their shower, Kazu was about fifteen minutes late for leaving for work.

Mitsuki called after him, "Have a wonderful day at work, Honey."

Kazu hurriedly exclaimed, "Bye, I love you!" as he ran down the hall.

Mitsuki had just closed the door when there was a knock. She opened the door to see her husband looking at her.

Kazu grinned, "I forgot to give you a kiss." So Kazu did kiss her, then he said goodbye again and took off down the hall. "I'll see you later tonight." Kazu went down to the garage and pulled his Motorcycle out of its parking space and took off toward work. He is speeding along the streets trying to make up for lost time. He decided to turn down an alley that he thought would be a good shortcut. About halfway down the alley though, he saw someone lying on the ground, blocking his path. He stopped his motorcycle and shouted at the vagrant woman, "Hey old woman, MOVE!" Since she did not heed his warning, he got off his bike and walked over to her. "I said GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Then Kazu kicked her. That got her to move.

Unfortunately for Kazu, her movement was so she could reveal her entire face. While she was not as old as he had originally thought, she certainly did have a rather mature aura about her, almost as though she was not... natural. And there was also another thing unsettling about her appearance. While her right eye was normal in appearance, and a rather pretty shade of blue; her left eye was considerably larger, with the majority of the mass in a vivid shade of green, and the pupil was a bright yellow.

The woman responded, "Pertinent child, you must learn to show more respect to those who are far more powerful than you." Suddenly the old woman's left eye started to glow a brilliant red. Kazu started to hear a buzzing sound, which was rapidly intensifying. It started to vibrate his entire body, making him feel weightless. The young man was enveloped in the red light which was constantly growing brighter and hotter. The mysterious vagrant was becoming harder and harder to see, until he is no longer able to see her. 


End file.
